


Little Red

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: ABO, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, potential dubcon due to ABO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Bucky is preparing to go into his rut for the first time in seventy years, but he isn’t prepared to meet his omega in the form of Tony and Pepper’s niece.





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kellyn’s 3k Challenge @kellyn1604 || Bucky Barnes Bingo @buckybarnesbingo
> 
> Kellyn’s Challenge Prompt: A/B/O + “Little Red Riding Hood” by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Square Filled: Soulmates
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

It was a dull hum under his skin but one he hadn’t felt since before he fell from the train all those years ago. Hydra was careful to neuter him enough that he could ignore his Alpha instincts. However, now he knew what was coming and it was not going to be pretty. Seventy some years of built up Alpha tension would only make this rut intensely painful and destructive. But he still hated that Steve had to tell Tony.

“Seventy years?” Tony asked again with mirth in his eyes.

“Tony,” Steve warned cautious of the uneasy peace between his friends.

“Sorry Barnes. Okay, so we clear the Tower of all Omegas even mated ones and make sure you are kept in your apartment. I don’t know what else you need from me.”

Bucky looked at Steve not sure how to say what he needed to but Steve understood, “Tony what we’re concerned about is we don’t know how long this rut could last or when it may even come on. Is there a safe house somewhere that you could make available? Somewhere secure and remote?”

Tony rubbed his goatee before taking a sip of his now cold coffee, “Pepper’s niece has a cabin by the lake in northern New York. It’s not too far from the compound. I could make arrangements with her. I think she’s actually in town today. I’ll see if she can stop by.”

“Is she an Alpha?” Steve asks.

“Unfortunately not,” Tony hisses. “She’s an omega but I’ll keep her here at the tower while he holds up at her cabin. We’ll make it Alpha proof so you don’t destroy anything of value to her.”

“Are you sure, Stark?”

Tony holds up a finger to make them wait, “FRIDAY, please call Y/N.”

“Sure boss!”

A ringing noise fills the room and abruptly stops, “No, go fuck yourself you Nazi shithead!”

All three of the men look at one another before Tony speaks, “Y/N?”

A rustling of clothes and the sound of a punch and a man groaned, “I warned you!”

“Y/N!” Tony growls.

“Oh shit! Hi Uncle Tony! I was just on my way to the Tower. Thought we’d do a late lunch?”

“Y/N, what just happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m great. Just some swastika-wearing asshat was harassing some girls so I had to have a chat with him.”

Bucky’s lips curl up at your explanation and the way you seemed unfazed by it. Tony shakes his head, “I’ll have an ice pack and Advil waiting for you.”

“That’s why you’re my favorite Uncle. See you in five,” the phone cuts off and Tony groans.

“FRIDAY notify Pepper her wayward niece will be here soon and that we need ice and Advil. Again.”

“On it boss,” the AI responds.

“So your niece fights Nazis a lot?” Steve asks.

“She is a hero in her own right. She’s heavyset and was bullied a lot as a kid. Then one day about six years ago she got mad and decided enough was enough. Pepper had to leave and come here to look after her. She was expelled so Pepper bought the cabin and hired a tutor.”

“Parents?”

Tony shook his head, “Dad walked out on them when her Mom was pregnant. Then her mom died of breast cancer when she was fifteen. Pepper had custody until she was eighteen. She’d fly back and forth but we had a caregiver live with her at the cabin. She’d visit and put me in my place. Honestly, you wouldn’t think she’s an Omega the way she acts.”

“Speaking of Omega,” Bucky interrupted standing. “With my rut being close I don’t think I should be here.”

“That’s a good point Buck,” Steve slaps his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Why don’t you head back and I’ll come to get you later when we get everything figured out?”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Bucky stands to head to the elevator but he doesn’t get far before the overwhelming scent of something sweet hits him. It reminds him of hot chocolate just like his Ma used to make him when he was a kid.

The door to the elevator opens and the scent practically knocks him over and the same sweet voice from the phone earlier calls out, “Damn Uncle Tony what smells so good?”

Everything happens in slow motion. Tony and Steve sense the change immediately but Bucky is faster. He has you pressed back into the elevator the doors closing quickly heading back downstairs. You freeze immediately recognizing the man as the former Hydra assassin the Winter Soldier. Beyond that he’s intoxicating his scent makes your thighs clench together. A deep growl rumbles in his chest as his hands latch onto your forearms. He buries his nose in your neck inhaling deeply. He mumbles something and then he’s pushing off your red leather jacket. You don’t try to stop him, in fact, you reciprocate pushing at his jacket.

“Stop,” you manage shaking your head trying to overcome your Omega instinct. “We have to stop.”

He growls pulling back your jacket in his hand. His eyes are wide but he pushes himself across the elevator away from you, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to you just smell so good.”

“It’s okay I let myself get carried away too,” you offer a smile already seeing the war in his eyes. You don’t mention your jacket letting him clutch it in his metal hand.

The doors open swiftly and Thor and Steve pull Bucky out while Pepper and Tony join you. You wave them off but keep your eyes locked on the soldier’s as the door close, “Did he hurt you?”

“Tony, I’m fine. Just our instincts took over for a minute. I didn’t realize I was so close to my heat.”

“Why don’t you go on up to the guest room and we’ll bring dinner to you?” Pepper hugged you.

“Honestly, I think I’m just going to head home. If he’s in rut I don’t need to be here,” you didn’t mean that necessarily. In fact, your body was begging you for quite the opposite but you had to try and keep yourself together.

“That’s kind of the reason I called. We wanted to send him there and keep you here, but I think we’re out of time,” Tony still wasn’t completely sure you were okay.

“Yeah, plus I think he may have triggered my heat and everything I need is home. Mind if I borrow a car?”

“Are you sure you want to go?” Pepper asked although she knew you’d already sat your mind to it.

“I’ll be fine Aunt Pep. Once my heats over I’ll have you guys up for a big spaghetti dinner.”

“Okay, I’m convinced,” Tony joked letting Happy know to pull a car around.

“That sounds wonderful Y/N. But if you need anything call me okay? You know I worry about you,” Pepper really did. She wasn’t a fan of you living alone even though you’d let Tony install that best security system he had.

Happy brought out the car and you tucked inside speeding out of the city as fast as you could. One of the Omega grocery stores was thankfully still opened so you hopped inside to grab a few things to hold you over for the next couple of days. It would have been fine but you couldn’t get the soldier out of your mind. His scent still haunted you as you wandered through the store and eventually through the checkout. You’d been so lost in him that if it hadn’t had been your first meeting then you’d have happily let him claim you. The thought was terrifying and thrilling all at once because you’d never thought of settling down.

The cabin came into view and you swerved parking quickly. You’d spent the entire drive thinking of the brooding Alpha and right now you needed your vibrator to take the edge off. The groceries were quickly put away and your skin had become heated prompting you to strip your clothes as you made the way through the cabin to your master bedroom. You crawled onto the bed stretching out against your soft sheets letting your hand drift toward your core. You could smell your own slick as your hand found its mark your fingers circling your clit when the phone rang making a whimpering growl come from you.

“Hello!” you answered harshly.

“Y/N it’s Pepper! Are you okay?”

“Besides my heat jumpstarting I’m fine.”

“Y/N, you need to leave now,” Tony’s voice interrupts and he sounds frantic.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Barnes got out of his room and knocked Cap unconscious. He’s got your jacket and we think he’s on his way to you.”

“What? How would he even know where I live?”

“I don’t know but you need to get out now. He is probably close. He probably left about twenty minutes after you.”

“I don’t understand,” you stood quickly pulling on your robe.

**_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood_  
You sure are looking good  
You’re everything a big bad wolf could want  
Listen to me  
Little Red Riding Hood  
I don’t think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone**

You paused as your stereo began playing from the living room, “Tony, Pepper. I’m okay.” Before they could protest you clicked the phone off and put it back on your bedside table slowly walking to the bedroom door. You could smell Bucky on the other side. His rich scent had stayed with you since the Tower but now it was more potent. He was in rut. Your thighs clutched at the thought that he was the reason your heat had come on as fast as it did.

The door seems heavier as you force it open. Bucky is standing next to your stereo your red leather jacket held tightly in his hands. His shoulders heave with exertion and he’s covered in a thin layer of sweat, “Hey little red.”

“You must be the big bad wolf,” you flirt back allowing the robe to slowly fall from your shoulders. Bucky swallows before he’s across the room and picks you up. Your legs wrap around his waist instinctively as his lips crash into yours. He moves you back against the wall his hands moving along your sides. You quickly pull your hands back forcing them under his shirt and pushing them up over his head. His long hair falls across his face and you kiss him again.

“ ** _What full lips you have. They’re sure to lure someone bad_** ,” Bucky sings against your mouth.

“Are you bad, Bucky?”

“No, sweetheart, I’m the best,” he winks pulling you back against him. His skin feels like fire and you moan kissing him hard as he moves you back to the bedroom.

Bucky lays you back in the sheets dropping to his knees pulling you to the edge of the bed. He spreads your legs and for a moment you hesitate self-conscious of your body, but them his mouth finds your thigh sucking in a deep mark. His hands hold you open while his tongue moves to part your folds licking up and down your slit. The contrast of his metal and flesh hand holding you down only adds to the pleasure.

“You taste like heaven,” he moans.

“Bucky, please need your knot,” you plead. He’s skilled with his tongue but you want more.

“Don’t worry Omega. I’m going to give you everything.”

Bucky is quickly back to this feet undoing his pants shoving them down before he quickly crawls over you. You inhale deeply letting his scent roll over you while his lips find yours again. You never want him to stop kissing you. Although you know there is history between Bucky and your Uncle Tony there is no way you can say goodbye.

Bucky pulls away and his eyes are blown wide full of lust but he exhales nuzzling your cheek, his beard scratching your cheek, “Be mine Y/N? Be my Omega and I’ll give you the world?”

Your hands tighten knowing it’s probably the combination of his rut and your heat and no long term decisions need to be made. Yet it’s everything you’ve ever dreamed of. Yes, you are a strong independent Omega who doesn’t need an Alpha, but dammit it doesn’t mean you don’t want an Alpha. You do and if it happens to be a hundred-year-old super soldier who looks at you the way Bucky is looking down at you now then you’ll take that shot.

“You’re my Alpha, Bucky. I’m not going anywhere,” your left-hand cups his hip while your right tightens on the back of his neck pulling him back to your lips.

“The best thing I’ve heard in seventy some years. Spread your legs ‘Mega,” he orders softly and you do so allowing him to move closer his cock now at your entrance. “Last chance to change your mind?”

“I don’t want to. I just want you Bucky,” you buck your hips against him causing his cock to rub against your slit. The twin groans of arousal from you both is enough to finally force him into action. His mouth covers yours swallowing your moans as his cock inches inside you. To say Bucky is big is simply an understatement. You’ve never felt this full in your life and it’s intoxicating. Although the fact his knot hasn’t popped yet does give you some reservations but then again your slick is more than making up for it.

“You feel like heaven, Y/N.”

You only nod lost in the feel as you wrap your arms around Bucky swirling your hips. It seems to be what he needed because then he’s lost. The patience he was showing slipping away to let the Alpha take over. Once you were used to his size he pounded into you at a relentless pace. The headboard of the bed slamming against the wall sharp as a roll of thunder while Bucky’s mouth wraps around one of your nipples. You cry out pushing him over inadvertently making him slip out of you. You quickly straddle him sinking down onto his cock bringing his hands to your hips and holding them there as you bounce and swirl your hips.

“Fucking beautiful Omega,” Bucky growls sitting up kissing your hard enough you’re certain you taste blood but you don’t stop. You’ve never felt this good and if the sounds coming from Bucky are any indication then neither has he.

“Claim me,” you plead out of nowhere. Bucky hesitates before pushing you off onto the bed. At first, you’re afraid he’s going to leave you but then he presses up behind you hauling your leg up before he slams back into you from behind.

“Want my mark Omega? Want everyone to know who you belong to?” he growls and you swear you clench around his cock even harder. “You’re mine ‘mega.”

Bucky’s knot is beginning to inflate and within a moment you’re convulsing your orgasm hitting you embarrassingly fast. Bucky licks along your scent gland as another smaller orgasm triggers but then his teeth sank into your neck and black spots fill your vision while Bucky gives a final powerful thrust. You can feel his cum fill you up and even feel the mixture of your releases coming from your core. You look up to see blood on his lips and kiss him hard tasting your own blood. He moves and you whimper as it pulls against your sore core but his kiss softens.

You fall asleep with Bucky softly stroking your hair as he holds you waiting for his knot to subside. He pulls a cover over the both of you but you know it won’t be long before you’ll both need to go again. His rut and your heat will only be sated for so long. But you both forget that the Avengers were on their way to rescue you.

Bucky growls and you do as well smelling the strange scent in your home when you awaken for round two, “Barnes, where are you?”

You recognize your Uncle’s voice but Bucky pushes you behind him protectively, “She’s fine Stark. Go away.”

“You better not have marked her you son of a bitch,” Tony kicks the door in and Steve, your Aunt Pepper in her Iron Maiden outfit and Natasha are watching with rapt attention. No one moves but you hiss.

“Get out of my cabin!” you wrap your arms around Bucky’s shoulders from behind. “I’m fine.”

“Please tell me he didn’t,” Steve began but you proudly turned bearing your neck to them. “Oh god.”

“She’s my missing piece Steve, my soulmate,” Bucky blushes and you nuzzle against him watching the uncertain expressions on each of the Avengers’ faces. “I didn’t do this without her consent.”

“He’s my Alpha,” you offer giving your Aunt Pepper a sincere look. It must work because soon the door is closed and Bucky turns pulling you back into his arms.

“Claim me too, ‘mega,” Bucky begs once the scent of the interrupting party has vanished from the air. “I meant what I said to them. You’re my soulmate and I want to be yours.”

“You already are, Alpha,” Bucky beams at that laying you back down onto the mattress and pressing into you again.

It lasts a little over a week. Although, technically, the last two days are spent in a state of sleepiness and annoyance over not being able to find anything in the mess. You and Bucky had been a bit adventurous in finding places to have one another making the cabin suffers for it. Bucky keeps his hair tied back proudly showing off your claim on his neck. It’s unusual for Alpha’s to wear an Omega’s mark but he couldn’t be happier. He also doesn’t miss the way your hips have a little sway when he’s watching. You’re a tease.

The Friday after everything and you call Pepper arranging dinner inviting anyone from the Tower who may be interested. Bucky is apprehensive already knowing his relationship with Tony has been dealt another blow. You tell him that’s not how you see it but you can tell it doesn’t deter him. He helps in the kitchen and is the best taste tester an omega could ask for. He sets the dinner table while you make the garlic bread making sure to tie back your hair so you both can show off your new claims. You don’t want Bucky to have any doubts about how you feel tonight.

Bucky wraps his arms around you while you wait to pull the bread out of the oven. He kisses your neck playfully eliciting a giggle that makes him laugh too, “That’s the cutest sound I’ve ever heard.”

“Shut up,” you nudge him making him laugh once more before he spins you kissing you wrapping his arms tight around you. Well, tight enough that you can’t move but not to hurt you.

“Little Red, you are the best thing that’s happened to me,” he grows serious. “I really don’t want to come between you and Pepper or Tony.”

“Bucky,” you pull his head down so your foreheads meet and cup his face between both hands. “You’re my Alpha and they will be okay once they see us level headed. They know I do what I want and what I wanted was to be your omega or your _Little Red._ ”

“I like that song. I’d ever heard it before that night but now when I hear it I’ll think of you in that red leather jacket.”

“Well then it’s our song. I’ll be Little Red and you can be my Big Bad Alpha,” you nip at his lip making him growl. Bucky lifts you up on the counter moving between your legs and you both get lost in the moment kissing and touching. Both hands slide up under the back of your shirt and it takes the sound of someone’s throat clearing to make you both stop looking at the assorted Avengers in your cabin doorway like you’re both deer in headlights.

“Something’s burning,” Tony spits and you shove Bucky jumping down trying to rescue your garlic bread.

“Son of a bitch,” you mutter burning your finger but Bucky’s there grabbing the tray and sitting it on the stove and blowing on your hurt finger.

“Oh they are soulmates,” you blush at Wanda’s accent.

“You can tell that?” Steve asks surprise evident in his voice. All the Avengers are looking at Wanda but you take Bucky’s hand already knowing the truth.

“I can. No matter how this played out they would have mated one another eventually,” Wanda winks at you and rushes to give you both a hug. “Felicitări sestra!”

“Thank you, Wanda. Thank you to everyone for joining us for dinner. There is plenty to go around so help yourself,” you and Bucky step back allowing the gang to move along the line you’d made around your island to the table.

Meanwhile, you and Bucky go to the living room with Pepper, Tony, and Steve. It’s quiet besides the sounds of the Avengers in the kitchen but you decide to take the first step, “I did want this. I know it’s fast but it just felt right. He didn’t do anything I didn’t want.”

“As long as you’re happy, Y/N, then I’m happy. We’ll have to throw you guys a mating party,” Pepper is sincere if she mentions a mating party and you hug her tightly. “I love you Aunt Pep.”

“Love you too, kiddo. Tony, don’t you have something to say?” Pepper levels her glare at her husband and everyone waits with bated breath.

“I’m happy for the both of you. I was mad at first because I thought he’d taken you by force but no Alpha takes an omega by force then wears their omega’s claim. We’ll happily throw a mating party,” you and Bucky both hug Tony and to your surprise, he hugs you back and even shakes Bucky’s hand before Pepper leads him to the kitchen leaving you both alone with Steve.

“I’m sorry pal,” Bucky begins. He’s nervous so you hold his hand tightly, “I didn’t mean to knock you out. I just needed to find her. I thought you were going to keep me from her.”

“I just was afraid you weren’t thinking. It was your first heat in seventy years, but I’ve never known Wanda to be wrong about anything in her life. Like Pepper and Tony, as long as you’re both happily claimed to one another then I’m your biggest supporter. I’m glad you found her Bucky,” if Bucky and Steve share some tears amongst manly hugs you’ll never tell. Steve kisses your cheek following after Tony and Pepper leaving you and Bucky alone.

“See. You worried for nothing Buck,” you teased wrapping his metal around your shoulder. “As long as we’re happy they’ll be happy.”

“You are happy though, aren’t you?” he asks quickly and a little nervously. “I mean I come with a lot of baggage and I’ve done horrible things.”

“We all have baggage Bucky. Some is heavier than others but I knew who you were before and I know who you are now. You’re my big bad Alpha Bucky Barnes and I’ll want you forever.”

“Hey, you two lovebirds gonna eat?” Sam calls from the kitchen.

“Be right there bird brains,” Bucky calls back. He kisses you again and together hand in hand you head in to join the team for dinner. It’s the start of an amazing life with your soulmate, Bucky Barnes.


End file.
